Who would have thought
by Trichasam
Summary: What would you say if I told you that Edward caved in to his emotions and came to see their meadow in New moon, only to find a heart broken Bella,a revengful Victoria, and a violin? Rated M out of Paranioa. BPOV, EPOV, and others. Oh the possabilities...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga, Stephenie Meyer does and she is a great writer!

BOV

The echoes of crickets chirp their melodious song, filling the empty air of the night sky. I see through the canopy of leaves, the moon shining with all her glory. It was a night that I just had to be outside. I continued walking through the wood, tripping a few times, until I saw the entrance of his secret place…our secret place.

Finally, passing the last branches I see that nothing has changed, and the creek still bubbles from a distance. The clearing was full of fresh grass that seems to never die do to the amount of rain here in Forks. The moonlight uncovers the true enchantment this place has for me…it would only be complete if he was still here. A tear silently rolled down my cheek.

"Damn it Bella, pull yourself together!" I whispered harshly to myself. I looked down at the violin case that I hold in my right hand.

_He gave me a long, exasperated look before he turned to the keys. And then his fingers flowed swiftly across the ivory, and the room was filled with a composition so complex, so luxuriant, it was impossible to believe that only one set of hands played. I felt my chin drop, my mouth open in astonishment, and heard low chuckles behind me at my reaction. Edward looked at me casually, the music still surging around us without a break and winked. "Do you like it?"_

_Pg (326) Twilight_

I never did get the chance to tell Edw-him, that after I dropped piano, like any other kid, I wanted to take up another instrument; I chose the violin.

I stopped playing when I moved to Forks because I was caught up with Ed-Edward. I didn't find as much joy as I had in it than in being with him.

When he left …I became less of a human being and more of the living dead. I started playing my violin after 6 months and at first it gave me little spurts of life. Charlie was so proud of me. He was worried about me so much, that the frowns on his forehead started to carve their way in permanently. He was not the only that was worried, I could only think of the horrible things I put Jacob through.

By the end of my fleeting thought I had trekked through three fourths of the clearing to a boulder where I could sit on. As I opened my case the moonlight shined on my cherry wood violin giving it an enchanting glow. I wasn't the least bit surprised; this place brings out the magic in almost anything.

I played a few chords to warm up. The crickets must have liked what they heard for they stopped to listen. Then I began to play. At first I played a sweet tune, but my mind wandered which led me to Edward.

The way his bronze hair looks after it rains. His curved lips, not too full, but not too thin. His crooked smile. My heart begins to pound. The dark velvet sound of his voice. The intoxicating smell that clings to him and never wears off. But his eyes, the golden auburn to the coal black, always leaves me breathless. This is where I want to be lost in. I didn't realize I stopped breathing until my lungs begged for relief.

I woke from my trance, only to hear my violin playing him into song. The strings capture his dark velvet voice, my bow plays his overprotective actions, but the ending singed the eyes of the soul that I saw in him. That I still see in him, when my memories intrude my waking hours.

I tossed my violin to the dirt and I let myself fall on all fours. I cried violently, sobbing incoherent words.

"I'm such an idiot! I came here to show you that I am better without you! But I only proved that my heart still tears with every breath I take…I was just a tool, a toy…a…fleeting thought." I lifted my hands and saw that I scratched them on the boulder when I crumbled to the floor; it was deep enough that it started to bleed.

Immediately my stomach started doing back flips. I began breathing through my mouth.

"Well this is just perfect…"I began to pick myself up.

"It is indeed."

I froze. Finally, my head was starting the hallucinations, I knew my reasoning would fall away from me, it was only a matter of time .My stomach started to go in overtime with convulsions, but it wasn't from the blood that was oozing from my hands. It was the only voice, that perfect voice, which could only match with the fire flame of red hair.

I continued up slowly, still breathing from my mouth and turned. Victoria stood only 12 feet away from me, but I could plainly see her white skin shine from the moon, the smile on her face and her cold black eyes. It's been 7 months since I've seen a vampire again. She hasn't fed, probably for my sake. Her stance gave away her casual approach, the turmoil raging inside her to just kill me now because of my bloodied hands. I found myself smiling despite my circumstances. I swear this was one really good hallucination.

The thing is death is not what I am afraid of anymore. Edward took the fear of death from me and took his leaving me in its place instead. In fact I would welcome death with open arms. No longer do I have to suffer, to wake up and lose all hope again. I wouldn't be able to feel my heart break each time I breathe. Victoria, even if she was just a part of my imagination, had lost her only bargaining chip with Edward…my will to live.

She stood there, quiet for some time, clearly confused by my grinning, before she started to circle widely around me.

"What are you doing out here by yourself, Bella? We wouldn't want to worry Edward now would we? " She said mockingly.

"Ha! Like if he cares!" I smartly replied.

She stopped. "Oh…that's right, he left you all alone…didn't he? Well, he made things a lot easier for me; I might thank him later on."

"I'm sure he'll say 'you're welcome' when you give him the chance." I replied.

"I will" Victoria said. At that she lunged. I braced myself, even if this was a hallucination, I wouldn't be surprised if I fell from tripping on my own foot and think that Victoria knocked me over.

"Noooo!!!"

I swung my head to the left nothing was there, but the sound of boulders crashing against each other boomed to my right. I saw what only proved that I was indeed hallucinating. Edward.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the twilight saga, Stephenie Meyer does and she is a great writer!**

**BOV Cont:**

Edward had toppled Victoria, pinning her down by her arms.

"Run, Bella!" Edward said. Victoria tried to swipe her hand at his face, but was restrained. She stopped fighting, probably calculating her ways to gain the upper hand. I could imagine hearing the ticking of her brain. Slowly she started to grin.

"Answer me this Bella…Where do you have to run to?" Victoria said, while looking at Edward. Was it possible for Edward to turn whiter then he was already? It looked as if he got pale, from her words.

"Don't listen to her!"

"Who would you listen to, Bella? Him…" She continued to stare right at Edward, "the one who claimed his love for you, cherished you, said he cared for you and then tossed you like a piece of trash when he was don-"

"Be quiet!"

She grinned even deeper, "Or will you listen to the one who will gladly take away your pain."

"Stop it!" Edward said.

"Your Suffering."

"No!" He yelled.

"Your misery." She said.

I stood their dumbfounded. Is this how hallucinations worked? Are they supposed to confuse you even more than you already are? I pressed my hand to my forehead, bloodying my face in the process. I sunk to my knees. I wanted so badly to do as Edward wants me to do, to run. But Victoria is also right, who do I run to? Charlie? Jacob? I've already hurted them. And seeing me like this, they will for sure send me away to get help.

He looked up from Victoria only to see me. Those eyes, a golden auburn, which showed the love he had for me awhile ago, still show the love he has for me._ Your hallucinating, Bella_. I don't care! This was one good hallucination!

"Bella, don't listen to her! I have and will always love you! Don't you see! I left to protect you, from my kind!" At this he looked at Victoria, "Obviously, I see now, that it hasn't worked at all as I planned. I want you, more than you will ever know!"

This was too much. I couldn't take it anymore! And like little old me, I fainted at the worst possible moment. Darkness was all I could trust right now.

**EOV**

**(In Alaska, Tanya's home)**

"_And I'll make a promise in return," I said. "I promise that this will be the last time you'll see me. I won't come back. I won't put you through anything like this again. You can go on with your life without anymore interference with me. It will be as if I've never existed."_

_Pg (71) New Moon_

"Edward! Edward!" I was awoken from my trance by Alice shaking me wildly at the shoulder.

"What is it Alice?" I turned my head only to see Alice's eyes go wide, my brain hit high gear. "Does it have anything to do with Bella?... Tell me!"

"Maybe…"Alice replied.

"What do you mean maybe?"

"It's about Victoria." She quietly replied.

"I thought we drove her off! She was in England just 2 weeks ago when we lost her!" I jumped out of the couch and started pacing the wooden floor.

"I know. I just saw her planning to buy a plane ticket to New York." She said, "It is still far away from Bella."

"But she is closer now."

"Edwar-"

"I need to go." I replied, while running my hand frantically in my hair. I was almost up halfway the stairs when I saw Carlisle coming down them.

"Edwar-"he said.

"I don't have time, Carlisle, I need to go." I hastily said.

"Edward!" Alice yelled, "Listen to me! You have to think this through!"

"I have been! For the past 7 Months I have been thinking things through! And now that I look back, I see that I have made the biggest mistake in my existence!" I yelled back.

"Edward, what's going on?" Carlisle insisted. Alice came at the base of the stairs.

"Edward, You've been gone for 7 months! Remember the visions I showed you in the first few months because you believed she couldn't have loved you more than you loved her! Think of what will happen when you get back. You will take away the progress she has made by just letting her see you one more time!" Alice said.

I stopped. Never before had I felt things out of my control. I still couldn't believe that Bella would think that I could ever stop loving her! It was so easy for her to believe that one lie, than all the other countless times that told her I loved her, that she was my life.

At the worst possible moment Emmett came through the door, followed by Rosalie.

"Hey Guys, what's…..what's with the gloom in here?" Emmett said.

"Nothing Emmett." Alice said.

"Well, obviously something is going on in here…where are you going Edward?

I looked to Alice, "I didn't say that I was going to let her see me, I just want to make sure that Victoria doesn't go anywhere near her.", I said.

"You're going to see Bella!" Emmett looked around the room, "Where is Jasper, there is a little money problem I need to discuss with him."

"Outside, he's talking with Tanya."Alice Replied.

Emmett turned to leave, "Well, it looks like he is out ten bucks!"

_____________________________________________________________________

The trees were still thick from the rain in Forks and the grass was still as green as the day we left. I chuckled, remembering Bella complain in her sleep that it was too green for her. I have been in Forks for two hours already; at first I went to see the house. It had already accumulated dust and looked almost untouched, except for a few footprints, presumably Bella was here. It was a good idea that I fed on two bears before I came here, her faint smell already has me going for another bear to quench my burning throat.

If vampires could cry wet tears I would have when I thought of my precious Bella. Instead, I could feel the nonexistent tears slip down dry on my cheeks, Ghost tears is what I call them. They're not real tears, their ghosts of where real tears would fall.

It was already night fall, and still there's no sign of Victoria. Maybe Alice was right. I probably jumped the gun to quick. I decided to go to our meadow…her meadow.

Before I was even 20 meters from my the meadow I heard a violin playing so sweetly and then turning into a song that was haunted, but still sweet a bit masculine though. The player used his bow in an overprotective matter guiding the notes into the haunting song. Almost as if a smooth, haunted, lullaby.

I walked quicker to see this violinist play this enchanting song. I saw the clearing only to find my sweet Bella on a boulder playing that same violin. She ended the song with a high note that echoed through the forest.

My jaw dropped in awe of her and her music. Her hair had grown longer, and shined brilliantly with the glow of the moonlight. She was wearing khaki cargo pants and the blue shirt that I complimented her in before. She has gotten skinner, probably from my doing from leaving her. But other than that she still looked as beautiful as the last day I saw her.

I was debating on just leaving her in her peace when I saw her crumble to the floor, her violin tossed at the side. Immediately, I wanted to rush out and pick her up, and I would have if had not heard her.

"I'm such an idiot! I came here to show you that I am better without you! But I only proved that my heart still tears with every breath I take…I was just a tool, a toy…a…fleeting thought." She cried.

My poor, sweet, innocent Bella! I felt angry, not at her, but at myself. I made Bella into what she is right now. I felt disgusted with myself. How could have I let her believed that she was nothing. Alice must have held out on me about Bella.

In the middle of my criticism a smell came at me like a thunder bolt, nearly knocking me off my feet. Instantly my throat began to fill with venom and burn for relief. Bella had cut herself on the boulder, and instantly my demons came.

(Thoughts)

_You want her!__**Stop it!**__Just take her, imagine that sweet blood trickling down your thr__-__**No! It's Bella**__.__ You know you can' resist her__**. I can and I have, I love her! **__Yes, but how long will that last? __**Till I am no more!**_

(Thoughts End)

"Well this is just perfect…"She began to pick herself up.

"It is indeed."

"What are you doing out here by yourself, Bella? We wouldn't want to worry Edward now would we? " Victoria said mockingly.

I stopped fighting myself to see that Victoria had arrived. Damn it! I wasn't paying attention! Again I was about to come in to view when Bella's voice stopped me.

"Ha! Like if he cares!" Bella replied.

She stopped. "Oh…that's right, he left you all alone…didn't he? Well, he made things a lot easier for me; I might thank him later on."

"I'm sure he'll say 'you're welcome' when you give him the chance." Bella said.

What happened? Did I really do this to Bella? Does she think that I don't love her?! I want her to run! I want her to try to live. I want her!

"I will" Victoria said. At that she lunged.

She didn't try to save herself! I came running full sprint!

"Noooo!!!" I yelled.

I came at a surprised Victoria, pinning her down by her arms.

"Run, Bella!" I yelled. Victoria tried to swipe her hand at my face, but I restrained from doing so. She stopped fighting. _Edward, you know I will win. And she will die willingly, you've crushed her_. She thought, slowly she started to grin. My face turned pale.

"Answer me this Bella…Where do you have to run to?" Victoria said, while looking at me.

"Don't listen to her!" I said.

"Who would you listen to, Bella? Him…" She continued to stare right at me, "the one who claimed his love for you, cherished you, said he cared for you and then tossed you like a piece of trash when he was don-"

"Be quiet!" I yelled.

She grinned even deeper, "Or will you listen to the one who will gladly take away your pain."

"Stop it!" I said.

"Your Suffering."

"No!" I yelled.

"Your misery." She said.

I looked up from Victoria only to see Bella. She looked surprised to see me, as if I wasn't real. But no matter what I had to convince her to run. I decided to tell her the truth.

"Bella, don't listen to her! I have and will always love you! Don't you see! I left to protect you, from my kind!" At this I looked at Victoria, "Obviously, I see now, that it hasn't worked at all as I planned. I want you, more than you will ever know!"

I heard a gasp and I turned just in time to see Bella's bloodied face fall and her eye's close. Great, I made Bella faint. It was too much for her. _Like taking candy from a baby_, Victoria thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight saga, Stephenie Meyers does and she is a great Writer!

**Trichasam's Note: Sorry it took me sooooooo looonnngg to update. Let's just say that this week was very hectic for me.**

EOV

Victoria hissed loudly in my ear. I had become too distracted with Bella that I didn't react fast enough. Victoria slipped out of my grasp and kicked me off of her. I managed to land on my feet while Victoria jumped up. I had to concentrate.

I met Victoria's every move, and slowly her grin turned into a sour expression of frustration. I began to advance on her moves pushing her further and further away from Bella. She didn't like that one bit.

_Can't you see that Bella doesn't want to live anymore Edward? Why prolong the inevitable? She doesn't want to live anymore. Don't deny her that. You broke her. _Victoria thought.

"So this is how we are going to play? Reminding the other about their past mistakes? Fine. I'll play," I snarled.

"You have nothing!"

"Not yet…" I hate it when it comes to terms such as these, but I had to distract Victoria from her goal…Bella. "By the way, how is James?" I coyly replied.

"How dare you! Have you no respect at all?"

"Depends on who I have respect to give to." I smiled, "But the thing I want to know is how you can love a person that used you and pretended to love you?"

She froze. Her eyes showed surprise and fear. Images flashed through her mind. She reluctantly showed me the times where James was cold to her. Whenever he chased a new blood lust, he left her at the side. Only calling her when needed, and disregarded her when he didn't need her anymore. Once in awhile, he would caress her, hold her, touch and smell her loose red hair. These moments lasted for seconds, but they were the only things she truly held on for. She seemed to come back and immediately she could see the pity I had for her.

"You lie!" she yelled.

"I don't like to lie." I stated. I looked back to Bella. "I lie only out of necessity."

Victoria tried to advance, but I met her step and put her back in her place.

"Remember Victoria, I met James, and I read his exact thoughts. He never thought of you, when he saw Bella." I whispered.

She snarled and hissed at me.

"Nor did he think of you when he saw me make that day his last." I continued.

_Not once? _The desperation echoed through her thoughts.

"Not once." I said gravely. I knew what she was about to do and I didn't stop her from lunging at me. I decided that one person would be put out of their misery, but it wouldn't be Bella.

"I HATE YOU!" She cried. She lunged. I sidestepped her at the last second and went for her neck.

Her body hit the ground with a soft thump and the second thump of sounded at the left of me. I turned and saw the red fiery hair roll and stop abruptly where the trees began again.

I finished dismantling her body and quickly set to work putting her to rest. I set the limbs and torso and her head on fire, quickly filling the air with a strong incense smell. The dark purple clouds that usually formed didn't stand out against the black midnight sky. The last of the embers were starting to die away when I heard Bella moan.

I wanted to make sure that Victoria was as good as gone, before I went to check on Bella. My Bella.

Bella laid there unconscious with blood on her face, and her hands. How did she get so bloody? Her blood still singed to my burning throat, but I wanted to see if Bella was all right. I continued to hold my breath. The moonlight shined on her with a sense of beauty and haunting. An easy meal for any vampire... Alice was right, coming here has only retrogressed her state of progress into submission.

Her hands were scratched up pretty badly, but the blood stopped flowing, which was good—for the both of us.

I gently scooped up Bella and started for her home at inhuman speed. The stars had started to fade and it would only be a few hours till sunrise and Charlie would go into panic mode if he didn't find Bella in bed.

Just holding her felt right in my arms. I looked down at her in my arms. She moved closer to my chest clinging to my shirt. She started to smell my shirt. She sighed. I couldn't help but chuckle at that simple gesture. She never got over her smell for me, as I hadn't for hers. Her house appeared at the end of the woods and I jumped toward the roof and through her open window.

I laid her gently on her mattress. I sneaked in like a thief, trying not to wake up Charlie as I passed his room to head to the restroom for a wet cloth. Although, I doubt that I would wake him up, I am a vampire and being quiet is what were good at…except for Emmett.

I spot a rag on the towel rack and zipped into the restroom, barely turning on the faucet on the rag. I looked up from the faucet only to see my reflection staring right back at me. I saw golden eyes and pale white skin that seemed to not need light to really show the death white that I am. I immediately wanted to punch that reflection in the face. Until I had become alone, did Victoria words seemed to haunt me. How could Bella still want me? Does she still want me?

I left the restroom with the moist rag toward Bella's room. She still slept where I had left her. I started to clean her face and hands trying to leave no presence of blood anywhere. I couldn't help but to try to memorize her face again. Her beautiful lips. Her blushing cheeks. Her heart-shaped face. Her brown soft hair. No vampire could every hold the same amount of affection and love I have for her and will always have.

"Edward…"She mumbled. My heart skipped.

"Bella?" I whispered.

"…Edward. "She whimpered and turned. "Don't leave me…"

She was sleeping still. She must have been dreaming of that night. Why of all the times to punish me for what I have done did she choose now to speak about that?

"I won't leave Bella." I whispered.

"Please…mhm…don't you love me?" She slurred.

"Yes…with all of my being, Bella" I replied softly.

She cried softly, tears silently poured out of her closed eyes, "Don't go…I love you," she whimpered.

If the world came crashing down, I don't think that I would have noticed. To see the pain that I had caused her; it was unbearable. It almost made me want to hug her, kiss her, to wake her up and tell her that she had just had a bad dream. That it was only a bad dream. I couldn't leave Bella.

I decided that it was time for the Cullens to come back to forks. I picked up a piece of paper and decided to leave her a note.

I put the paper right beside he pillow. Dawn was fast approaching. I had to act quickly if this was going to work. Most likely Alice has the family already at the local airport in Alaska.

I wanted to stay. After being separated form her so long I wanted to see her wake, but I will. Soon. Very soon.

I dropped out of the window and ran stealthy through the night.

BOV

"Bella! Breakfast!" Charlie yelled.

Those words alone woke me up. Charlie cooking? I looked around me looking for the smell of burnt eggs and smoke.

Smoke? I slight remembrance of purple black smoke and the night air pushed into my mind. Then I remember my dream. Edward. He felt so real. I honestly thought that I could smell his shirt so potent. A tear slipped. It was only a dream. Damn it.

I looked around and saw that my room was in the exact same order as it was last night. The window opened. My clothes thrown in disarray. My violin on the rocking chair. Although I thought I put it in the laying position, not slanted. Oh well. I turned and something crunched.

I got up and saw a piece of paper next to me on the pillow.

**_My heart will always be yours. I'll come back if you still want me. I have never stopped loving you. You know where to find me. _**

**_Forever yours,_**

**_Edward_**

My heart nearly jumped out of my chest showing more life then it had in the past months.

"Bella! Your breakfast!" Charlie bellowed downstairs.

I jumped. "Coming!" I yelled back.

I quickly folded the letter and put it in my pocket.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight, Stephenie Meyer does and she is a great writer!

**Trichasam's note: I just want to thank you guys that took the time and wrote reviews for my story! Thank you so much! :) I will upgrade more frequently, I promise!**

BOV

I quickly ran down the stairs two at a time. Usually I would take the stairs one at a time because of the chance I might trip and break my neck, but I couldn't have cared anymore. Surprisingly, I didn't trip. Must have been that fate wouldn't want me to die just yet.

I had just reached the bottom of the stairs, when I got the glimpse of Charlie serving a bowl of cereal.

"Relax, I know better then to go near a pan, Bella." He said when he saw me.

"I don't know dad, remember the spaghetti you tried to cook?" I replied.

"On my behalf it was a microwave and a pot." He gave me the bowl of cheerios and grabbed his cup of coffee.

"Sure, but it is still considered cooking." I grabbed a spoon from the drawer and plopped myself down at the kitchen table. Even though I was looking at my breakfast, I could tell that Charlie was looking at me with scrutiny. I looked up to meet his gaze.

"What's up?" I asked.

"It should be me asking 'what's up?'" he replied, "You seem like you're in a good mood."

I could honestly feel the letter burning through my pocket. "Is that so?"

He just nodded, "I also noticed that your clothes are wrinkled, meaning that you either like the wrinkled look kids are wearing nowadays or you went out last night." He continued to look at me while taking a sip of his coffee.

I looked down and saw that I had khaki cargo pants and a blue top that looked not only wrinkled, but also grass stained as well. "Dad, nothing gets past you, huh?"

He only shrugged and continued to sip his coffee.

"Sorry, about that. I was just so tired last night that I forgot to change." I took a bite out my cereal and smiled.

"That's not the only thing different about you…you look…happier." He said.

I finished eating my cereal thinking of what to say. Obviously I couldn't tell him about the note; he'd just think that I had finally got delusional and wrote the note myself.

"Dad…don't you think it is time for me to be happy again…because…I think so." I poked at a little lifesaver cheerio making it bob up and down.

"Of course I want you to be happy, but you don't have to put a façade on for me, I want you to be happy because you want to be." He whispered.

I got up and took my bowl to the sink, "Believe me dad, I think things are going to change for the better around here…"I turned around to face Charlie, "But promise me one thing dad?"

"And what's that?"

I took a deep breath, "No matter what happens, please have an open mind. Things may not always be what they seemed as before."

He gave me a quizzical look, "Why you turning all philosophical on me so early in the morning?" he said.

"Because that's when you are at your weakest, dad." I smiled.

He got up and started walking to the door. I sighed with relief. So far, so good. I dodged a bullet with Charlie. I don't know how long my luck could last. He grabbed his coat off the rack and turned.

"So, what are you going to do this fine Saturday, while I'm at work?" He asked.

God knows how I hate lying, probably because I was such a bad liar… "Maybe I'll head to the library, check out a few books." I said as best as I could.

"Alright, I'll see you later Bella" And with that he shut the door behind him. I waited to hear the car start and drive away before I dashed upstairs. I decided to change into something that looked less wrinkled.

An hour later, I had on a red v-neck t-shirt and snug, but comfortable jeans. There was nothing that I could do with my hair. I tried brushing through it, but finally I gave up and put it in a messy bun. It only took me fifteen min, to change and wash, but the rest of the time I was pacing in my room, thinking.

I came downstairs ready to go; now all I had to do was find the truck keys. I began in the kitchen.

_Why would Edward come back?_ I opened the kitchen drawer. Nope, not in there. _First of all, am I still dreaming? Or was it a dream?_ I sifted through the upper cabinets. I stopped. _No, this is real._ I subconsciously felt for the letter in my jean pocket, just to reassure myself. My fingers touched the now crimpled paper. _Yup, it's real. The scrapes on my hands, the grass stains, my heart beating out of my chest at the thought of seeing Edward, all real. _

I began on my search again; to the living room. _First off, I need to get my head back on my shoulders. What really happened last night? I remember that I dreamt of the day that Edward left me, but that is what I dream of every night. _I picked up the cushions from the sofa. I sighed. Not there either. I went back upstairs, maybe I left them in my pants.

I crossed my room and looked through the pockets. The small jingle of keys told me that I had hit the jack pot; I closed my hands around them and started to head out. As I turned I saw my violin and a small nick at the side of the neck.

"What the…" I walked over and picked her up.

________________________________________________________________

_I woke from my trance, only to hear my violin playing him into song. The strings capture his dark velvet voice, my bow plays his overprotective actions, but the ending singed the eyes of the soul that I saw in him. That I still see in him, when my memories intrude my waking hours. I tossed my violin to the dirt and I let myself fall on all fours. I cried violently, sobbing incoherent words._

"_I'm such an idiot! I came here to show you that I am better without you! But I only proved that my heart still tears with every breath I take…I was just a tool, a toy…a…fleeting thought." I lifted my hands and saw that I scratched them on the boulder when I crumbled to the floor; it was deep enough that it started to bleed._

_Immediately my stomach started doing back flips. I began breathing through my mouth._

"_Well this is just perfect…"I began to pick myself up._

"_It is indeed."_

_I froze. Finally, my head was starting the hallucinations, I knew my reasoning would fall away from me, it was only a matter of time .My stomach started to go in overtime with convulsions, but it wasn't from the blood that was oozing from my hands. It was the only voice, that perfect voice, which could only match with the fire flame of red hair._

Then:

_Bella, don't listen to her! I have and will always love you! Don't you see! I left to protect you, from my kind!" At this he looked at Victoria, "Obviously, I see now, that it hasn't worked at all as I planned. I want you, more than you will ever know!"_

________________________________________________________________

It was like the floor had dropped from under me and my heart was set a fire, shakily I put my violin down.

_What Happened! Did Victoria escape?_ My heart thumped furiously. _Did Edward get hurt?_

If I was hurrying to get to Edward before, now I was frantic to meet him. And I knew exactly where.

I ran down the stairs and was halfway through the front door, when the telephone rang. I looked back at the white phone. _You should pick it up… _I closed the door behind me, and walked to the truck.

I turned the key in the ignition, and the truck made a spurting noise.

"Don't do this to me now, come on." I tried again. The engine roared to life.

"Yes!" I pulled out of the driveway and headed to Edward's home.

I was really pushing her to go over 60 mph, but she wouldn't budge pass 55. Finally, I passed the halfway mark to his house, when my cell phone rang.

Tempted as I was to just let it ring, I just couldn't leave it be. Charlie probably was the one who called this morning. Maybe Charlie forgot something important.

I picked up the phone, "Hello?"

"Hey Bells…"

It was Charlie.

"Did you forget something dad, because I am on-"

"No, Bells…something happened…" He said solemnly.

My voice came up an octave higher, "Are you okay, what happened?" I asked.

"I'm fine…It's about Jacob."He replied.

I couldn't concentrate; I pulled to the side of the road and turned the ignition off.

"He was in a car accident." He continued.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own the twilight saga, Stephenie Meyer does and she is a great writer!

**Trichasam's note: Just for the record I am not a Jacob hater…although I am not a fan of him either. Don't worry, I put Jacob in a car accident because of….well, now why would I tell u? I'll just ruin it for ya' ;) **

**BPOV**

"Bells…Bells?" Charlie repeated in my ear.

Was I still holding the cell phone? My whole body went numb, "How…" I cleared my throat.

"Bells, he's fine…It was a major crash, but nothing short of a broken nose and wrist. He was pretty lucky, if you ask me." Charlie said absent mindedly.

"Sheesh dad, you don't do that to someone who is driving…I was having a heart attack because of all your pauses." I sighed; touching my forehead from the incoming headache…must be too much adrenaline with suspense.

"Sorry, bells…" He chuckled, "But you better get down here, he is putting up one hell of a fight."

"Why?" I replied

"Because he says he refuses to be impounded in that little hospital room like a trapped dog…" He said.

That does sound like Jake… "I'll be down in a few minutes," I closed my cell phone and tossed it on the passenger side. _Edward or Jacob, Edward or Jacob, Edward, or Jacob….I hope Edward understands, hopefully Alice can tell him…_

I started the truck again and made a u-turn and headed for La Push Hospital.

**EPOV**

The many voices that came through the airport made my head hurt more than usual, I could never get any peace wherever I went…humans are so trifling. Complaining about this and that, gossiping on what they saw and heard, whispering about who they saw with whom, and that is what they are talking about, what they are thinking is a whole different thing entirely.

I sat down and put my hands to my forehead. Sometimes, I just want peace and quiet, why couldn't I have just that for once in my life…scratch that….existence.

_Now should I tell him "I told you so", or should I just smile like I know everything, because I always do!_

I smiled and looked up. There was Alice smiling like she just got another sports car. "Hey Alice, I would be grateful if you just smiled." I answered.

"I know…"She said, "But….I told you so!"

I got up and gave her a hug. "Where is the rest of the family?' I asked.

"Still at the luggage drop off… you know Rosalie, can't leave all her clothes behind now can she?" She smiled coyly.

"Don't think I can't hear you, Alice…" Rosalie said a few feet away.

"I just don't understand why you want to carry this around, Rosalie," Emmett said, who was right beside her with at least seven suitcases. "You always buy new clothes and you only wear them once."

"Well, what if I want to wear them again? If I throw them away I will never know…." She replied.

Alice rolled her eyes. _That's if____she washes them, which I highly doubt she knows how to do. _

I smiled.

"What are you smiling at Edward?" Rosalie asked, with an annoyed expression.

"Do I detect a bit of family tension in this area of the airport?" replied Jasper, who came up behind Alice and grabbed her hand as a gentle gesture.

"Not from me," replied Alice, "maybe smugness..." she trailed off.

"Please, children," Esme crooned as she and Carlisle headed towards us, "We just got off, can't we all be civilized toward one another?"

"Esme is right," Carlisle said, "and besides I have to go to the hospital soon, they are expecting me back any minute now."

I looked at my family. Alice and jasper, Rosalie and Emmett, Esme and Carlisle. I felt terribly alone without Bella. I thought that I was saving her; instead I ended up tormenting the both of us. Alice must have seen my face break out of its façade for a millisecond, because she started rubbing my shoulder.

"Hey Edward, it's going to be ok, alright?" She said, "Remember, you got a sis who sees the future."

I looked up, "I just hope it's not too late…" I whispered.

**30 Min. later at the Cullen house**

"I'm off to the hospital," Carlisle said, and then he turned to me. _Don't worry Edward, knowing Bella; she'll be happy to have you back. _He thought.

I could only smile, weakly.

CPOV

_I feel pity for Edward, God knows how hard he tries to make everything right. He just get's to overprotective over the ones he loves. _

I walked through the entrance of the hospital, to Helen, the receptionist.

"Hello," I smiled. She looked up. He eyes went wide.

"Dr. Cullen! How wonderful to see you again," She started twirling her pencil with her fingers, "Every nurse here missed you, you know? And they were so happy to hear that you were coming back again."

"It's nice to know that I am appreciated somewhere, "I replied, "Those L. A. doctors were just plain cold and unfriendly, kind of ironic considering that they lived in warm California."

"I couldn't agree more!" She said enthusiastically. Just then Jessica, a nurse, rounded the corner. She stopped short when she saw me.

"Hello, Jessica."I said.

"Ummmm…hello Dr. Cullen. I hate to give you a patient so soon, but you have a patient in Room 4b. He needs to be checked in by you before we can do anything more." She said while looking down.

"Okay, thank you Jessica." I took the charts from her hand, "You know, u can go ahead and look at me, I am not that scary, despite what the other nurses tell you."I chuckled.

I walked past her and headed to room 4b. Even before I had reached my destination, I could hear her and Helen giggling about things that Esme would definitely have a problem with. But she doesn't need to worry; she is the only one for me.

I walked into the room and closed the door, I glanced at the chart…Hmmmm… a car accident.

"Well, you seem lucky to have survived a car crash." I said, while still looking at the chart.

"Well, I don't feel lucky…"He replied.

"That's what the boy has been saying ever since we got in this room, Dr…?" The father said.

I turned, "Dr. Cullen." I answered. The father was in a wheel chair beside his son's bed. Shock was written all over his face, as was mine. I looked back on the chart to see if it was a mistake. _Jacob Black, Parent: Billy Black. _

"Get out." Billy said.

"Now, what just a minute, Mr. Black."

"I said GET OUT!" He yelled.

The door opened and Sheriff Charlie Swan stepped in, "What is going on here?" he asked, "I heard you all the way at the entrance."

"I don't want Jake being treated here by that," and at this Billy pointed at me, "…Doctor."

Charlie turned, and for the first time he looked at me, his eyes also turned from shock to pure hatred.

"YOU! What are you doing back here?!" He yelled at me.

"My family decided that they missed Forks." I calmly replied.

"And your son, Edward, Is he coming back to?"He asked.

"Yes, we are coming back as a family."I restated.

"Well, I want him the hell away from my Bella! Do you understand?"

"That does not involve me; it is between Edward and Bella."

"The Hell it isn't! Do you know what your son did to her! He left her all alone wandering in the forest!"

"I also agree that he could have done things more…appropriate, but she also said that she followed him in the forest by her own choice."I replied.

"I don't care if that was what happened, but keep your son away from Bella!" He boomed.

"Look, Sheriff Swan

"Look, Mr. Black and Sherriff Swan, I know we have our…. differences….but I am concerned for Jacob's well being," I turned to Mr. Black, " I will be glad to show you another Doctor who will help you, but it would take longer and you may have to stay awhile more." I said.

"We will be glad to wai-"

"No, Dad!" Jacob yelled, "I don't want to be stuck in here."

"But, son "started Billy.

"Nope, in fact I already feel like I am trapped here. I'm already bandaged up, we might as well go."

At this Jacob started to get out of the bed. Billy and I were already in front of him blocking his exit.

"I'm sorry Jacob, but either I or another Doctor has to make sure you are ready to leave, remember you just didn't fall off a bike. You were in a car accident."I said.

"As much as I hate to admit it, Dr. Cullen is right. Now get back in that bed and do as the Doctor says." Billy then looked hard at his son and soon Jacob started getting right back into bed, reluctantly.

"You know this isn't over Carlisle." Charlie stated.

"I know Sheriff Swan, but this argument is not between you and me. It is between you, Edward, and Bella. I am not getting involved." I stated.

He looked me deathly in the eyes for a second and then looked down; it must have taken a lot of anger to do that, especially to a vampire.

"If you would have had control over your son, then probably none of this would have happened." Charlie said as a matter of fact.

_The man was getting on my nerves. On every single one of them. How dare he! He insults me in front of my face and my son! The man is blind! Edward did this because he loves Bella. So much, that he sacrificed himself for her to continue living a human life without vampires. Granted that it was a harsh decision, but the motive was genuine._

Charlie turned to Jacob, "Do you mind if I call Bella to tell her that everything is alright?"

"No, although I'd rather her not so me like this," he pinched the hospital gown from his chest, "it feels wrong without any pants."

"She is going to see you regardless Jake, she cares about you….unlike a someone I know who didn't care for her." He added out of spite.

_That's it! I had it!_

"I don't mean to be so blunt Mr. Swan, but have you ever heard your daughters part of what happened? Or did you just assume?" I asked harshly.

"I don't want to force it out of her after what she has been through."Charlie stated.

"Well, I suggest that you know it before you misjudge someone other entirely."

He pointed his finger at me, "I want you out of the room when Bella get's here."

He gave me a grave face and walked out of the room, to go and make a phone call.

"I will be back in a minute, Mr. Black, there is something I have to go and take care of." At that I walked out the door and headed to my office. I closed the door behind me and grabbed the phone and dialed Edward's cell phone. It rang twice.

"Hello?"

"Hello Edward its Carlisle, is Alice there?"

"Yes, but she is having a vision right now…"He replied.

"It's about Bella."I stated.

"Yeah, I see that, Alice is showing it to me. She was driving then she stopped…."

"She is not coming Edward." I said carefully.

"…I know, she just made a U-turn…"He whispered.

"It's about Jake; he was in a car accident. I think I am treating him right now, it depends on his father's judgment." I answered.

"He was in a car accident? How bad was it? Is he okay?" He asked frantically.

"He's okay, a broken wrist and nose, but not that bad."

"That's good...I understand." The line went dead. I put the phone back in its cradle and sat down at my desk chair. My mind wandered to Shakespeare.

_**Two households, both alike in dignity,  
In fair Verona, where we lay our scene,  
From ancient grudge break to new mutiny,  
Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean.  
From forth the fatal loins of these two foes,  
A pair of star-cross'd lovers take their life;**_

--Romeo and Juliet, Prologue

"God can only know what is going to happen now..." I chuckled, "with the exception of Alice."


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own the twilight Saga, Stephenie Meyer does and she is a great writer!

**Trichasam's note: I'm sorry about some mistakes that got through the last chapter. And thank you for the honest reviews.**

**BPOV**

I parked at the entrance of the hospital and turned the ignition off. I walked through the doors of the hospital toward the receptionist. Her name tag told me that she was Helen.

"Hello, I am looking for a patient here, by the name of Jacob Black?" I greeted.

She looked up from her desk, "Are you family?" She replied.

"No, but we are really good friends."

"I don't know if it's poss-," she started.

"My name is Bella Swan."I persisted.

"Oh! Well, in that case, he is located in room 4b. Your father is waiting for you, just walk straight down and turn at the second door to the left."

"Thank you." I walked past the desk and headed down the long hallway. I was about to reach the second door, when the door at the end of the hallway opened and out stepped Carlisle. I froze. He looked clearly frustrated. He was frowning down at the floor. I tried to pry the door open, but my hands were so sweaty all of a sudden that I couldn't grab the door just right.

"Bella?" Carlisle said at a distance.

_Oh Great! _

I turned, "Yes?"I answered as I looked at Carlisle. For some reason just looking at Carlisle triggered something inside me that reminded me of Edward. Finally, after grieving for those long seven months, hatred started to boil out the surface.

"Is that really you? You look so thin." He said as he walked toward me.

"Let's just say that it had been a bad seven months," I smartly replied. _WOW, did I just say that?_

"I'm sorry…Edward did this to you?" He asked.

"How could he? He was never there."

"You do know that Edward still…"

"Still what? Loves me? He may still love me, but what makes him think that I still love him?" I lied. I don't know what I was saying, but my hatred just kept spilling and overflowing out of me.

"He left me, told me that I was nothing to him, and as stupid as I was back then I just couldn't believe it."I continued.

He looked stunned. As if he never had seen this coming.

"And I followed him, followed him into the damn forest. I was a shell! Nothing! And he expects me to take him back!" I yelled.

"Bella…I had no idea…Now I see what Charlie has against me, against my family coming back here. Edward must have torn you into pieces that couldn't have been put together again."He softly replied.

He then looked down at the floor, as if he was defeated and weary, "And there I was trying to defend his actions, when clearly I was in the wrong with your father."He added.

"CARLISLE!" Charlie yelled as he came from the men's restroom, "Didn't I tell you to stay the hell away from my daughter!?"

"I'm sorry, Sheriff Swan, about bumping into her and our discussion earlier." He told Charlie.

"What?" Charlie asked bewildered.

"I said I was sorry, clearly I was in the wrong. My son didn't tell me everything of what happened."He replied.

My stomach started to do somersaults. Why was I yelling? Why was I yelling at Carlisle? He did nothing wrong. I wanted to yell at Edward, not Carlisle. But also, why was I lying? I hung my head down and looked at the floor. I didn't want to see his face anymore.

Charlie just gave him a good hard look and opened the door to Jacob's room. I followed in after him, ashamed of the way I behaved.

"Hey Bells!"I heard Jacob. My face went up at the sound of his voice. His face looked funny with tape across the bridge of his nose and his muscular arm bounded in a tiny brace. I smiled weakly.

"Hey, Jake, how are you feeling?"I asked despairingly.

"I've had better days…"He trailed off.

"You know it could have been a lot worse."I started.

"I know, I know, Sheesh how many times do I have to be told that?!"

"As many as it takes for it to finally stick into that brain of yours." I teased.

Just being around Jake always lifts me up from my solemn mood. I started feeling just a little bit better. Although I know that it won't last for that long. I moved to seat by the side of his bed.

Jake moved his head to look me straight in the eyes, "You look better Bells."He stated.

"Really? Because right now I feel like dirt."I replied.

"Better dirt than nothing, right?" He asked.

I didn't want to answer. Instead I averted my eyes to the rest of the room. It was until five min. later that I realized that Billy and Charlie had left.

"Where did Billy and Charlie go?" I asked.

"They were mumbling something about a waiting room with a TV. and ten minutes until the football game would start." Jake said absent mindedly.

"Did they have a bet?" I asked.

"When do they never have a bet going on?" he asked sarcastically.

"I'm sorry." I quickly replied. He sighed heavily.

"I should be the one who's apologizing, Bella. It's just this damn room! It's so small and the air conditioner must be broken, because it feels like I am sweating in a sauna."He groaned.

His hospital gown was drenched in sweat and his face looked red. He looked as if he was in the desert, yet here I was sitting right by the air conditioner enjoying the coolness that it provided for the room.

"Jake, the air conditioner is on," I touched his forehead and quickly brought back my hand, "You are burning up!" I got up from the side of the bed.

"It's probably nothing, Bella." He wheezed.

"But it could be seri-"

"AHHH!!"Jake screamed while clenching his stomach.

"Let me go get a nurse."I insisted. I turned and headed for the door. As soon as I opened it, I saw Billy coming up the hallway.

"Billy!" I yelled, "Something is wrong with Jake! He's burning up!"

Billy wheeled towards me and past through the open door. He stopped right next to Jake and touched his forehead. He pulled his hand away quickly, just as I had done before. His eyes were frozen with fear. Jake screamed in agony again. I covered my ears. As soon as he stopped I slowly dropped my hands.

"We need to get a doctor in here, Billy."I said.

"I knew this would happen if they came back," he whispered.

"What?"

"Bella, I need to get him out of here. The sooner the better." He declared.

"What?! He needs help, Billy. We need a Doctor!"I repeated.

"No. He needs to get away from here, it's not safe."

Again Jake started to scream. Quickly, Billy put his hand over Jake's mouth to cover his scream. Pain could be clearly seen in Jake's eyes. Was Billy mad? How could he deny his son help? I had to help Jake, I had to get Carlisle. I started to head out my search for him when Billy called my name.

"Bella, maybe you are right, go get Dr. Cullen."He said stiffly_. _

_Finally the man sees reason!_

I nodded and went out the door. It took me fifteen minutes to track down Carlisle and bring him back to Jake's room. But by the time I got there Jake and Billy had left. I ran to Helen. By the time I got there I was out of breath.

"Did…Jacob Black…leave a few…minutes ago?"I breathed heavily.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, he did. His father signed out for him," at this she looked me up and down, "Are you alright sweetie? You look like you are out of breath." She smiled.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga, Stephenie Meyer does and she is a great writer!**

**BPOV cont.**

I sat in my truck thinking that my whole world had turned upside down, starting with Edward coming back, to Jacob becoming very sick. I don't know if I miss the dreary world I lived in, life was simple then. If I could call it life. All I did was eat and sleep, and occasionally nodded or shook my head to a question. Now here I am, thrown into a moving rollercoaster. Not knowing where the next curve or dip would start. Not knowing if I would fall deeper or climb higher. Just hanging on for dear life. The only question left is where am I going to go now?

I couldn't go to Jake's home. I left so many messages at Billy's place. A few asking, well demanding, that Jacob see a doctor. Some threatening Billy for child endangerment, and other messages begging just to see Jacob. All I got in response was a disconnected phone line after the tenth call. So, obviously I wasn't welcomed in. I have half of a mind to just go in there and demand to see if Jake is alright.

I can't go home either. I would be walking back and forth across the living room, probably making a hole in the floor thinking about Jake and Edward.

"Oh, God." I groaned. I haven't even thought about what I am going to say to Edward. I hit my head against the steering wheel, realizing that the exchange I had with Carlisle wasn't going to make things any easier. I have to go and talk to Edward before Carlisle has the chance to. Maybe then I could clear some things up. Hopefully, I won't cause any more unnecessary damage. I turned the engine on, making anyone within hearing distance jump and turn to look at the growl of life that my car made.

I exited the parking lot and headed for the highway to Edward.

When I saw the green canopy open and the white Victorian house stand unchanged, my heart began to beat widely in my chest and my stomach began to make back flips.

_The house was timeless, graceful, and probably hundred years old. It was painted a soft, faded white, three stories tall, rectangular and proportioned. The windows and doors were either part of the original structure or a perfect restoration._

_Pg 321, Twilight _

"Holy Crow! If my body was doing this just by the house, I can't imagine what it would do by just looking at him again." I thought out loud. It took a minute to fully understand what I just said. I blushed tomato red.

I turned off the ignition and sat in my truck for what was five minutes. I didn't want to admit it, but I was afraid. I wasn't afraid of going into a house full of vampires, which is what I told Edward when he first introduced me to his family. I was afraid that the rollercoaster that I was on would make a sharp left turn and head recklessly downward. I don't think that I could survive that crash.

I looked around and noticed that the garage was open and all the cars were gone…except for a shiny silver Volvo. I bet they all left at the drop of a coin. At least it would be less humiliating without Emmett there.

I got out of my car and closed the door. The echo bounded off the trees. Well, if he didn't hear the truck coming, which I highly doubt, he would have heard that. I stepped weakly through the green lawn and started up the stairs of the porch, but the closer I got to the door, the more I wanted to turn back and run like the coward I am. I turned the door knob and walked inside.

The floors were free of dust and the windows were spotless. The furniture was put back with great care. The black grand piano stood standing as if it was never moved. It's as if I woke up from a long nightmare and nothing had changed.

"Hello, Bella," Said, a dark velvet voice.

I began hyperventilating at the sound of his voice. It was smooth, soft, and I had missed that sound for so long. I really wanted to see his face, but I don't know if I was able to turn.

"Hello Edward," I managed to whisper.

"Bella, could you turn around please." He pleaded.

I obliged only because my restrain couldn't hold me back any longer.

When I looked at him, it felt like I was hit by a fret train at full speed. My memory didn't bring him justice, at all. His bronze hair reflected bits of sunshine that came through the window. His face was inhumanly beautiful, with his strong jaw and prominent cheek bones. But his eyes were what made my breath go away. The auburn color danced widely, like fire, and glued me to where I stood.

**Trichasam's note: Sorry about the short chapter. I hate it when my head becomes indecisive…..**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga, Stephenie Meyer does and she is a great writer!**

Edward slowly started to walk toward me with his palms outstretched in front of him, as if to show that he didn't pose a threat. I continued to stare at him, wide eyed, while all my emotions took a hold of me. Hate, remorse, depression, anger, humiliation, and love were the only ones I could recognize. It was so much to take in. As one feeling went away, it was soon replaced by another. I was like a ticking time bomb…

He stopped when he was three feet away from me.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Huh?" Now I was confused.

"Are you okay, Bella?" he asked again, his voice saturated with true concern.

"I…I don't know…" He had caught me off guard. I finally couldn't look at his eyes anymore; they made me more confused…like the first day he looked at me in the Cafeteria. I stared down at the wooden floor, "Where were you?" I spoke softly.

"What does it matter anymore?" He stopped as he watched my emotions twist my face and then retracted his words, "At first, I was with Carlisle and the others," he started, "but I just couldn't let Victoria have a second chance at getting back at me using you. So, I went after her… and then I lost her scent somewhere in Europe." He admitted reluctantly.

"Why would you care if Victoria found me?" I snapped back at him. Confusion was suddenly replaced with anger. It washed over me, making me shiver like the cold rain he had left me in when he abandoned me, and I couldn't help but control it as it went through my voice. I looked up at him when he didn't respond. He was looking at me with shock and anger. His arms crossed against his chest.

"Because, believe it or not Bella, I still love you. I have never stopped loving you." He said.

I stared at him and said nothing, because, if I was being honest with myself, I was shocked at just how simple his words sounded.

"You still don't believe me, do you?" he asked, "I have told you so many times that I couldn't be without you, and you still believe that one lie." He retorted.

"How could I?" It wasn't until my lips fell on each other, before I knew what I had done. My anger was inconsolable, "I didn't want to believe it at first…" I struggled to hold back the tears that were threatening to brim over; suddenly my anger was replaced by sadness.

His face broke, "Then why do you believe it now?"

"I don't know," As I said this, a tear betrayed me and slid, unashamed, down my cheek.

"Bella, please don't cry…" he pleaded as his hand came out to try to wipe my tear, but it only made it halfway and then dropped, lifelessly.

I didn't even bother to wipe the tear away. I honestly felt like running. I felt like a fool for coming back here. I want to run, to get away, to never look back…to never feel, to never be hurt, to never lose again. My body must have wanted that too, because I turned for the door.

"Bella, I can't let you go."Edward whispered.

I saw the door. It was still open, beckoning me, taunting me.

"I never did let you go. Can't you see that? I left because you wouldn't have wanted the life I was going to give you," He sighed, trying to find the right words, "This isn't the life for you, Bella. You deserve more than a life with me! You deserve a life where you can grow old, have children, and watch your children have your grandchildren."

I turned around to face him, my face now bathed in salty tears, "How do you know what life I want?!" I said as I started toward him. I stopped until there were only mere inches apart from our bodies. I held my breath, so that way his smell couldn't hold me in a daze.

He was taken aback by my sudden mood change. I could see it in his eyes; either that or I overstepped my boundaries. He looked frozen, not moving or breathing.

"Don't you see!? I wanted nothing but to be with you! You think that I am some girl with a love struck crush! Edward, I'd give up anything for you!" I said that all in one breath, but my lungs were burning for sweet air.

"Bella, you say that now, but-"

I couldn't hold my breath in any longer, I let it out with a sigh, and inhaled Edward's scent. Daze was an understatement…it was more like an intoxication for my lungs....and my head.

"But what, Edward?" I breathed. I was still enjoying his scent,so much, that I didn't notice what I was saying, or that Edward looked as still as a statue. Only his eyes blazed with an undecided emotion. Now was my chance.

"Edward? I don't think that I could survive if you ever do that to me again. You have to understand....I don't want to be hurt....again."I said.

"I never intended to hurt you Bella, I thought that you would have gotten over me," he said softly, "I thought that after time, you would go with Mike, or another." At Mike's name, Edward tried to held back a snarl.

I smiled. "Don't you know me at all? Mike annoys the Hell out of me..." I replied. I wrapped my arms around his neck, all my emotions gone...except for one.

Edward smiled his crooked smile, knowing that I had forgiven him, and wrapped his arms around my waist, "Does this mean I am forgiven, Bella?" He asked.

"Yup," I smiled, "For the time being, anyways..." I added. He lowered his head and started to kiss the trails that my tears had left behind.

**Trichasam's note: Okay guys, this took me all day to right, because I was having a hard time trying not to make it cheesy. My next chapter will be on Edward's point of view. Also I might not update in a couple of days, but it all depends on what happens tomorrow.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga, Stephenie Meyer does and she is a great writer!**

**EPOV**

When Carlisle left for the hospital, everyone sort of blended in the background and disappeared. I had become even more restless as the minutes ticked by. Never in my whole existence had I ever felt time go as slow as right now.

I tried reading books or listening to music, but they didn't help at all. Each time I read I thought about what books Bella has read so far, or when I listened to a sweet chord in a song I thought of Bella's voice.

My thoughts of her kept me in my own personal Hell….and yet, as the pain of just thinking about her leaving me for good…I can't help but feel a bit relieved…I love her, but I don't deserve her, and I will cause her more suffering then happiness….she knows what she is doing,and it is in her best interest…

As if on cue, my brain was smacked with the memory of her lying, covered in her own blood, in the green grass of our Meadow. I let that happen…I shivered.

The raging war inside of me was screaming in my head. I was fighting with my better judgment.

_I want her._

_**But you want her to be safe**__**. **__**There is no life for her with you.**_

_But I could find a way…_

_**She will always be in danger!**_

_But I will be there. _

_**You are the threat!**_

_…I know…_

My thoughts were interrupted by the annoying cell phone in my pocket. I quickly took it out and saw that it was Carlisle. Before I even had a chance to flip it open, Alice came bounding onto the loveseat to talk to Jasper about playing baseball this evening. I didn't even notice Jasper was in the same room with me…he was unusually quiet.

_"Edward?" Jasper thought._

"Huh?"

_"Alice blanked out..."_ His thought replied, still keeping his attention on the now quiet Alice.

The phone had already ringed twice, I decided to go ahead and listen to what Carlisle has to say and watch Alice's vision.

"Hello?" I answered

"Hello Edward its Carlisle, is Alice there?" He asked.

"Yes, but she is having a vision right now…"I replied.

"It's about Bella." He stated.

The vision that Alice was having confirmed what Carlisle had said. It showed Bella's old red truck driving on the stretch of road that led to our house…She was coming to meet me. If I had a heart, it would be beating frantically out of anticipation and fear…I laughed. Here I am, a vampire, and I am nervous of a human girl.

Her car stopped. Now she was talking on her cell phone…she looks worried…

"Yeah, I see that, Alice is showing it to me. She was driving then she stopped…" I explained.

"She is not coming Edward." He said carefully.

She threw the cell phone in the passenger seat and made a U-turn. A sense of dread filled me completely.

"…I know... she just made a U-turn…" I whispered.

"It's about Jake; he was in a car accident. I think I am treating him right now, it depends on his father's judgment." He answered.

"He was in a car accident? How bad was it? Is he okay?" I asked frantically. I don't really care for the young boy, but Bella does…

"He's okay, a broken wrist and nose, but not that bad."

"That's good...I understand." I closed the phone and stood still. She needs to see Jacob Black, to see if he is ok. I'm not mad at her for seeing him first; she probably wants to see if he is really ok.

I chuckled. That's the thing about Bella…she cares.

"You okay, Edward?" Alice said.

I didn't realize that she had already come back to her normal state.

"I'm fine," I stated, "I just need to take a walk." I patted her arm affectionately.

She looked at me with suspicion.

"Alright," She then looked over at Jasper, "Come on Jasper, let's go upstairs. With Edward gone, we'll have the whole house to ourselves." She told him, suggestively.

Jasper had a surprise look on his face. He might have powers to determine the emotions of anyone around him, but Alice always got him unaware with her sudden change in emotions…

I quickly left, heading to the door, not wanting to know what Alice had in mind for Jasper.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

After an hour of walking, I decided that I needed to hunt…my throat was already burning at the idea of sweet blood.

I took off toward the North. Suddenly, the wind picked up and the smell of deer infiltrated my senses.

"Too easy," I thought out loud.

I kept going north, until I turned east. I needed to change direction and try a different area. I was in the area by 14 miles when I smelled it. Mountain lion.

I crawled up a tree and spotted it a few yards ahead of me. From that point on I had no idea what I was thinking…instinct took a hold of me and left my coherent thoughts behind. I swiftly sprang from the tree branch I was holding, to the front of the mountain lion. He roared at me with surprise and at the intrusion of his space. I snarled back at him with defiance. He swiped at me with his paws, but he kept his distance.

We circled each other, more for his benefit than mine, until he lunged for my neck. I hardly felt his teeth at all, probably because I didn't let him have the chance. I lunged for his neck at the side in a millisecond after he went for mine. After I sunk my teeth down into his neck I held him to the ground.

Hot, sweet, rich blood flowed freely from his neck into my mouth. He was struggling, biting, scratching out of my grasp to obtain the freedom that he once had. He became considerably weaker as time wore on him, but he never gave up. I unclasped my teeth and grabbed the lion's head and cracked it strongly to the side, successfully breaking his neck. He became limp instantly and I resumed my feeding…

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I discarded the caucus behind some shrubbery feeling a bit ashamed leaving the lion in a grave that wasn't fit for it's fighting spirit. I walked Southwest returning home, when an annoying ringing filled the air. It was the second time that same day that my phone rang. I flipped it open, only to find a text message from the one and only Alice.

**Sender: Alice ;)**

**Hey Edward! Just txting to say that we r out. Won't come back for some time. Bella's on her way to the house. TTYL!^^**

My breathing hitched.

_She was coming? Now!? I don't even know what I'm going to say!Also that, but I'm not there!_

I tucked my phone back into my pocket and ran faster than I have ever had before, back to the house.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Trichasam's Note: I apologize for not writing in the longest time. I have had a lot of studying to do for some tests that required much of my attention these past few weeks. I hope you enjoyed this segment of the story so far…Please Review! ^^**


End file.
